


[气宇轩扬]正当生理需求

by sanshi0830



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 气宇轩扬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanshi0830/pseuds/sanshi0830
Relationships: 王皓轩/宋继扬
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[气宇轩扬]正当生理需求

“继扬，扬扬……”洗完澡，宋继扬半靠在枕头上玩手机，王皓轩的头枕在他的小腹上，轻轻地蹭着，看着他的眼神很可怜。

宋继扬被他弄得痒得不行，只好把手机扣在一边，揉揉自家大型犬的头：“又怎么了呀？”

“就是，我俩不是官宣了吗，我今天翻了一下我那条微博下面的评论。”

“哦，怎么了吗？”难道是有反对的声音？

先不说反对的声音少得可怜——毕竟两人早期捆绑销售，CP粉遍地是，官宣的微博下面基本上都是“过年了过年了”之类的。就算是有那么一两条，碰巧又让王皓轩看到，他也不是什么玻璃心的人啊，至于这么委屈吗？

“她们说……说我……”

大家都把他俩的车开了一辆又一辆，车头连车尾能绕世界好几圈，每一篇都写宋继扬怎么纯洁怎么小白兔，自己怎么满嘴黄色废料把人拐上床……

天呐，CP粉偏心太严重了吧？！

虽然对宋继扬的描述确实写实：他还真的是对性事一窍不通。但对自己的描述就过分了吧？这是什么旷世淫贼？

万一他真那样，粉丝只是夸张，他也不说什么了。可他现在连亲亲宋继扬，人家都要脸红，自己这么久了根本什么都没吃到！

见王皓轩越说越委屈，宋继扬有点懵了，坐起来把他的头揽在胸口安抚他：“没事没事哦，怎么了呀？她们说你不好呀？我觉得你好就行了呀，不用理她们……”

“她们没说我不好……”

“那怎么了……？”

“是扬扬！扬扬太过分了，我们领证这么久了，扬扬都没有履行夫妻义务，满足我正当的心理和生理需求。”

“哦，你要亲亲啊？”宋继扬不解其意。

王皓轩就着他揽着自己的姿势把他推倒，在宋继扬错愕的眼神中吻住他的嘴唇，原本揽着他腰的手把他睡衣的系带解开，猛地抽出扔到一边。

“唔……皓轩你干什么……”

王皓轩的吻移到嘴角、下巴，吻过小巧的喉结，噬咬深凹的锁骨，细碎的吻一路向下，很慢很慢，虔诚至极有如教徒朝圣。

宋继扬被陌生的快感弄得有些紧张，推拒着埋头在自己胸前舔咬的王皓轩，竭力调整呼吸：“皓……皓轩……不要这样，好奇怪。”

王皓轩抓过他的手，按在自己的胯间，坚硬炽热，宋继扬的脸瞬间爆红，像被烫到了一样想缩回手。而王皓轩死死抓住：“摸到了吗。”

“摸……摸到了。”声音细如蚊呐。

“我一看到你，它就这样，胀得难受。”王皓轩的声音带着一丝情欲的沙哑，“这就是你没有满足我的，正当生理需求。扬扬，我想要。”

“我、我不会！”

“你会。”手探进小神仙的底裤里握住他，轻轻套弄，“跟着我就好，乖。”

“不要，不要摸那里……”宋继扬轻轻的颤抖着，想要躲开，可又被人摁住了腰，躲闪不得。

“什么感觉？扬扬。”

“我不知道……我不知道……”淡淡的绯色染上宋继扬的眼尾，他声音也颤抖着，每个字的尾音都似乎带着喘息的意味。

王皓轩松开手，宋继扬的下身是浅粉色的，前端已经溢出了透明的黏液，缺少抚慰，可怜兮兮地挺立着。

他一把手拿开，宋继扬的声音就开始带上哭腔：“皓轩，皓轩不要这样……难受……”他不知道怎么办，双腿僵硬地夹紧，用大腿内侧轻轻地磨。

结果被王皓轩把双腿掰开，宋继扬一下子又陷入那种难以形容的痛苦中，难受得快要哭出来。王皓轩却不心疼：“你知道吗，之前每一次我看到你，都是这种感觉。很难受，是不是？我现在也很难受。”

“那……那我帮帮皓轩，皓轩帮帮我。”

王皓轩被他的表情取悦了，轻吻他的眉心，手速加快。

宋继扬呼吸急促，微微眯着眼，眸中似乎流转着水光。眼前忽然一片亮白，他身体猛地一弓：“皓轩！”

白浊洒在两人的小腹。

宋继扬回过神来，看到自己的精/液溅在王皓轩的腹肌上，脸红得像是煮熟的虾：“皓轩我不是故意的，我帮你擦！”

细嫩的手在下腹这里蹭蹭那里摸摸，王皓轩忍不住抓住他的手腕：“别擦了。不是说我帮你之后你帮我吗。”

宋继扬的脸更红了，支支吾吾的点点头，伸手去扒王皓轩的底裤，却忽然被王皓轩止住动作，他不解的抬头。王皓轩说：“扬扬这样没法把我弄出来的。来，扬扬躺好，把腿曲起来打开。”

怎么不一样？宋继扬有些疑惑，但还是乖乖照做了。真正摆出那个姿势的时候他才发觉羞耻，可王皓轩已经跪坐在他的双腿间，腿合不上了。

“来，亲亲。”王皓轩欺身吻住他，手摸索着从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，挤在手上，直探向宋继扬身后，借着润滑剂，一根手指挤进宋继扬的身体里。

“唔！”被王皓轩压着吻住的宋继扬瞪大眼睛，双腿不停的踢动，身体挣扎似的扭。

王皓轩掐住宋继扬的大腿根，趁他换气的间隙说了句“别乱动”，又挤进一根手指，翻弄着宋继扬身后的入口，过了一会儿就变成三根手指缓慢的模仿性交的动作抽插着。

“唔！”似乎是碰到了什么地方，宋继扬猛地挣动了一下，生理泪水溢出眼眶。

“哦，在这里呀，扬扬～”之后便反复折磨那一点，宋继扬哭着拍打他的手臂，却无法制止他的动作，还是被他用手指玩得射了。

宋继扬哭得一抽一噎的：“皓轩……呜呜呜……皓轩坏……”

“好啦，我坏我坏，扬扬不哭哦～”王皓轩哄着他，拿过一个小枕头垫在他腰下。

宋继扬看着王皓轩的脸越来越近，轻吻过嘴唇划过脸颊凑到耳畔：“我爱你，扬扬。”

“我也……啊！疼！”宋继扬的表白忽然被身下撕裂般的疼痛打断。是真的疼，他的脸一下子没了血色。

王皓轩吓了一跳，自以为前戏做足了，没想到刚进去一点点就把自家小孩疼成这样，赶忙哄他：“对不起对不起，我太急了。”

“疼……皓轩疼……”小孩儿委屈的搂住自己的脖颈，声音隐隐带着哭腔。

王皓轩一下子就心软得没边儿了，又是亲又是哄的，好半天才让人缓过劲：“我轻轻地好不好？不哭了啊。缓缓就不疼了。”

下身一点一点往宋继扬身体里挤。宋继扬一只手臂横在眼前，另一只手搭在嘴上咬住手背，勉强接受了王皓轩。

“宝贝儿别咬手啊，疼就咬我。”王皓轩把他的手握住，凹陷的牙印里有着星星点点的皮下出血，心疼得要命，亲了又亲。

等到宋继扬窝在他怀里很小声地说了句“可以了”，王皓轩才敢有所动作，但也都幅度很小，看见宋继扬表情一点点不对，马上停下来哄他。

“宝贝儿觉得怎么样？”王皓轩扣紧宋继扬的腰肢，下身有力的挺动，深入浅出，汗水随着动作顺着脸颊的线条缓慢下滑，从下巴滴到宋继扬光滑的裸背上。

“不要了呜……”宋继扬哭着去掰扣住自己腰的手，挣扎的动作刚好让埋没在自己体内的性器的前端用力抵在敏感点上然后狠狠蹭过，当即失了声，也不敢乱动了。

“这就不要了？”王皓轩挑眉，就着身下人身上的一层薄汗在他背上写了个“正”字，“才第五次。”

宋继扬哭得更厉害了。

“我以后都……呜呜呜……不要理你了……”

“扬扬生气了？”王皓轩一脸苦恼，刻意摆了一下腰，粗大的性器在宋继扬的身体里搅动，逼得他几乎要崩溃，“不喜欢吗？”

“皓轩……太大，疼……”

并没有什么夸奖意味的话，王皓轩却像是被鼓励了似的，停下来哄他：“那这次就是今晚最后一次了，好不好？”

他又牵着宋继扬的手，搭在对方的挺立上：“其实扬扬也舒服的对不对？这么硬。”

“别摸！不准说了！”宋继扬现在敏感得紧，像是炸毛的小兔子那样气呼呼地拍开他的手，然后又一副要哭出来的样子，在喘息的间隙勉强挤出一句话，“王皓轩是大骗子大坏蛋……呃啊……这都……唔……最后三次了！”

王皓轩不知道怎么反驳，加快了挺腰的频率，又凶又狠地顶撞宋继扬的敏感点，逼得他说不出话来。

宋继扬崩溃的哭叫着，双手把原本铺得整齐的床单抓得又乱又皱，前端又开始溢出精水滴在床单上，后穴吞吐着王皓轩的欲望。宋继扬只觉得下身被撞得发麻，可快感却那么明显，逼着人缴械投降。

突然王皓轩撞得特别狠，然后猛地一送进到一个前所未有的深度。

宋继扬被吓了一跳：“皓轩！不能这么深……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

微低于体温的浓稠液体灌进宋继扬身体深处，宋继扬简直不敢相信王皓轩这么大胆，瞪大眼睛，反应过来后用发软的双手着急地推着王皓轩，见推不动，又去掰王皓轩抓着自己的腰防止自己逃跑的手：“皓轩……放开我……不能射在这么深啊会……会怀孕的……放开我，我要去把它弄出来……”

前面几次都不是内射，宋继扬也没想过王皓轩会这样，吓坏了。

王皓轩把他又往自己的下身压了压，力气大得根本不容宋继扬反抗，凑到宋继扬耳边一字一顿地说：

“就是要你怀孕。”


End file.
